


the dream began the story

by MMarissen



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMarissen/pseuds/MMarissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hope you enjoy it and please kudos me.<br/>thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dream began the story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story that I made and it is only 3 chapters.

The Dream Began  
CHAPTER 1 :DREAMING  
It flashed in my eyes I didn't know what to do before my fatal death. I saw him hold the sharp, pointy blade across my eye. He swung once and then again. I knew this would be my last breath and sight. He was wearing black so it was hard to tell the details. Before sending me to my death he went to go and sharpen the blade. He took a step forward and then another. He was a metre away from me. He swung and then…  
THE MORNING THAT DAY  
I went for a walk that morning it was lovely. Someone rang me. “Hello. You’re next.” I dropped the phone. I ran to my parent’s place. It looked like I saw a ghost or someone was chasing me around the house. I took one breath. I'm next. My mother dropped to the ground and my father burst into tears. I was doomed.  
Ten minutes later after my parents were going crazy, they called the police. I was with the policeman for an hour then they took me home but someone stayed with me. An hour passed and there was a knock on the door. Then the door opened wide. “Hello. You’re next and you can never change that. Come to me now”. I screamed like thunder. The man left. While I was trying to think about what I saw, the policeman that was here was calling back up.  
I was thinking, he was wearing black so I thought. I wanted to go for a walk but a policeman had to come with me. I got to the headlight. Bang someone grabbed me and had a blade. He put a black blanket on my face so I could not see where we were going. Then it began just like a movie in a dark room all tied up. It started. He swung once and then...  
Chapter 2 :WAKING UP  
I woke up panting, stressed, sweating like hell and screaming like a fire alarm. My mother came in, “Are you OK?” I burst into tears. My mother thought I was in danger, and I was, but no one knew. That day my father took me to a therapist and I told her about my nightmare. She was shocked, speechless and knew I was doomed but didn't want to tell me, my mother or my father. She knew it was well the end of me. She took a big breath. “It looks like great news,” she said. “Your dream is going to come true slowly and painfully. If you’re lucky I would say you only have three weeks. I'm very sorry and I hope you get through this alive.” And what was strange was she smiled at every word she said. And then I thought, “I have less than three weeks.”  
My father yelled at her and said in a very bad temper, “Why were you smiling”. Then she had a bigger and dirtier smile and she said, ‘Because I work for the person that is going to get you. He makes you have nightmares and makes your death nice and painful as possible. I said to my father, “On three we run! One, two… three…run” We were out of the room in one piece well, for now. My father and I raced to the car and every second I looked back checking if she was behind us. My mother saw us and she didn't really know what we really looked like when we came home that day. “So how was the therapist?” My mother said.  
“Mother she works with the man who is trying to kill me,” I said.  
My mother dropped to the ground. She just fainted. She got up and started saying, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is all my fault.” But I said, “No it’s not. We all didn't know she was bad.”  
CHAPTER 3 :DRIPPING BLOOD  
My mother started fighting herself instead of fighting the man. I calmed my mother down and I said, “We will fight together or I can put myself on the spot and sacrifice myself for you.” My mother and father jumped out and shouted, “No!”  
We went to bed and I was scared about what I was going to see in the morning. We all hopped in the bed together.  
It was the next day and I said to myself when I turn my head left I will see my father and when I turn my head right I will see my mother. I opened my eyes. I looked left and my father was there. I looked right and where was my mother? I woke up my father, “Mother isn't here,” I said. We walked out of the room and I saw my mother with her hand dripping with blood.  
“Mother are you OK?” I said.  
Mother said, “He, he will do anything to get you.”  
“Mother I don’t care about me,” I said. “We have to get you to a hospital and fast.” I said with tears rolling down my face.


End file.
